Talk:Isabella Rose/@comment-24841157-20140420133821/@comment-7026120-20140421085738
Oh, Lila I didn't know that you'd gotten an account? ^^ No, but seriously, Thank you, Walking, I always appreciate when somebody takes the time to give me feedback on my characters and if I would have written a list on why Lila dislikes Izzie then this is probably be better than anything I could have written myself. And while your critique has some very valuable point and is no way wrong but I see things things a bit different and will try to explain my point of view. I am personally very fond of Isabella and she is my little care-baby so I always wants what is bet for her even if she has to overcome things to get there. As why she's so popular I think we all know that it has little to do with my at times stumbling english. I have a weak spot for stereotypes as I myself would be judged as one. I am very lucky to have gotten so much love for Isabella from the community but honestly I'd like Isabella just as much if she'd had been completely unnoticed. Now to your points: # She is not the most spectacular of personalities but I think she that she surely has a personality outside her love triangle. Personally I'm a big fan of the way she and Kathlyn interacts. As for the "sassy"-ness Isabella uses it as a shield when she feel exposed and it's not around all boy, it's when she's with Elian. That's what sets of the sparks. Around most boy she plays the Princess act and does as she know that the world and the Royals expect her to. # Forgive my english but I'm not quite sure what one is when one's studios but as for the rest I don't think I've given the impression that parents urge their kids to hang out with Isabella. Though she isn't particulate bold forests contributes a different kind of calm that any indoor place could for her. Isabella's rendezvouses tends to happen when she's already running away from responsibilities and are rarely started on her request. (although Elian does make a remark on this) I am not sure that I understand the problem that her friends are nothing like her, I admit that Lila is somewhat forced into hanging out with her but she could leave at anytime she pleases, friends are not suppose to be the same, they are suppose to be able to look past the difference and the masks and still hold your hand when they get out on the other side. # I think Isabella has a pretty reasonably reason to be a Rebel. She wants to be able to have a saying in her life. Who she'll marry, Where she'll live and be forced to rule and to be able to allow her kids to be anything that they'd want in life. a) ''Isabella is a Royal up the Legacy Day where she learn that the choice isn't "Follow your story" or "Die and kill everyone else in your story" (which you'd have to excuse me for not considering to be a actually choice for her) but "Follow your story" or "Follow your heart" ''b) Sure, her story has a Happily Ever After and she could "just close the door and read the rest of her life". You say it simple and Isabella love to read but isn't there more to life? What about freedom? She is supposed to be Queen eventually and a Queen can just lock herself in. There are a certain weight to a royal crown that she can't ignore. # Isabella doesn't just want to be a commoner in particualr, she just want to be free and get the giant weight of being a princess and being perfect of her shoulders. Isabella isn't generally a good person, she, like most Rebels, at times put her own happiness above others believing that a world where you can choose freely would be a better one for all. Her parent are adventurer but Isabella haven't got that need, she just has the painfully selfish need to be happy. Finally I'd like to say that Isabella isn't perfect in anyway, she's not special or amazing, she's just a girl who in the beginning thinks that the way to happiness is to please others, her parent, the Royals, the school, but Elian remindes her that if you don't love yourself how the hatter are you going to love somebody else. Never the less,'' I like her''.